A Hound's Broken Fox
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: No matter how happy he acted Naruto was always broken, yet he managed to feel better when he became friends with Sasuke, but the Uchiha says something that breaks Naruto down further. Can a certain Inuzuka help him before things take a turn for the worst. Kiba/Naru yaoi one-shot (Sorry if the summary and title suck)


A Hound's Broken Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Naruto always kept his pain inside, eventually letting it overflow. Yet no matter how many times he tries to end it, he can't. So what happens when the only person who ever really noticed his pain realizes that he can't sit back anymore.

_A/N: Okay so it will be a little choppy at first, but that will stop when Sasuke is gone._

_Also side-note, when Naruto remembers what someone says, he will be thinking of what they say, so it will change and be written as a thought. Just wanted to let people know because I figure that some people would be curious as to why it isn't in context and stuff. Plus they are not that far from where it is actually said, but I want it to seem like Naruto has the situation on his mind twenty-four/seven.  
_

_Also this is my first time writing a lemon (which is at the very end) and yaoi._

_Last side-note, anytime Naruto has cut his wrist he started at the junction of wrist and hand and went up to the inside of the elbow._

_Beta'ed by: KittygirlMina315_

* * *

(**With Naruto, the day after the Mizuki incident**)

Naruto lay awake staring at his hospital room's ceiling. It irritated him so much because no matter how hard he tried, the one thing he ever tried to do for himself, always failed. He had lost count of the several times he had attempted to kill himself, and to be honest he couldn't tell you what ways he hadn't tried. This particular time he wrapped a rope around his neck, tied it to his ceiling-fan, slit both his wrist upwards to the elbow, and proceeded to hang himself.

He could remember being on the brink of death and someone bursting into his apartment. Luckily for him no one believed that the happy-go-lucky idiot would actually try to kill himself. As Naruto lay in his bed the Sandaime was busy looking for who attacked him. Not that it would matter, Naruto would succeed soon, right?

As the boy closed his eyes he tried to get some rest. Maybe he would have better luck next time. It's not like anyone truly cared, The Sandaime wanted a weapon, the villagers wanted a scapegoat, his so-called friends wanted an idiot they could laugh at, and even Iruka-sensei hated him, although the man was excellent at hiding the fact.

As his mind wondered off he cursed that fact that for the next two days he would be confined to this room.

(**With Naruto after the fight with Sasuke on the hospital**)

Naruto lay in his bed thinking of his fight. He had noticed that Sasuke was getting angrier at him.. After all the Uchiha no longer could deny that Naruto was strong and since the blonde had someone who actually trained him, he was improving in leaps and bounds, something the Uchiha seemed to resent him for. Naruto knew that the Uchiha would most likely do something drastic soon, but the raven seemed to have actually become friends with Naruto. '_I am sure that he won't do anything to drastic and when he does do whatever he has thought of, Sakura and me will be able to talk some sense into him. _'

As Naruto had this thought he noticed the scars on his wrist. He had lost count of the several times he had dragged a kunai down his wrist, but that seemed behind him. After all he finally had someone to talk to and someone who cared for him. Sasuke may have been an ass, but the Uchiha was the only true friend Naruto had, not that the blonde would ever tell the raven that, nor would he tell him of the times he had tried to end his own life. Naruto supposed it didn't matter though, he finally had someone who tried to look out for him, the incident with Haku proved that.

(**With Naruto and Sasuke Valley of the End**)

"All the times I was nice to you, the reason I became your friend, was for this. I will kill you to get the eyes that I will need to kill my brother. To think that you thought me saving you from Haku meant I was your friend. After all the only reason I kept you from dying was so that I could kill you myself. Because you were the only trash in the village that doesn't deserve to live. Now die, Dobe."

As those words were spoken by the now grey-skinned raven, Naruto felt the amount of chakra being pushed into the black Chidori. As Naruto formed a Rasengan he jumped along with Sasuke, letting the two jutsu collide. Time seemed to slow down as the blonde made a decision. As the chakra from the Rasengan faded Naruto smiled. '_This will work, I can finally die, after all no one will care._'

As the attack pierced Naruto's chest Sasuke smirked until a large amount of red chakra slammed him into the wall of the valley. Both boys lost conscious as a figure approached.

(**One week later**)

Naruto woke up in the hospital and looked around. He was not surprised by the fact that he was all alone, after all he always was. Naruto forced himself up and walked away from the hospital. He knew that soon he would be confined to the room and decided that he would rather finished what Sasuke started. As Naruto walked to the Hokage Monument he missed the door to his room sliding open.

within ten minutes Naruto had managed to make it to the top and was standing, groggily on the head of the Yondaime. As he walked to the edge he closed his eyes. When he did he heard Sasuke's voice in his head. "_You were the only trash in this village that doesn't deserve to live... kill you myself...die, Dobe_" Naruto was just about to take the step he needed to when he felt something grab a hold of his shoulders pulling him back. When he turned around, he came face to face with Kiba. Naruto instantly put on his fake happy face.

"What are you doing up here Dog Breath, come to get some fresh air as well?" Naruto put on his fake smile.

Naruto was rather surprised that instead of smiling, Kiba growled. "I cannot stand looking at it anymore." Naruto was rather shocked, but kept his fake smile on. Inside Naruto was dreading what Kiba said next and opened his mouth to stall it. He never got to though as Kiba interrupted. "Stop smiling, Damn it! I know your not happy so stop smiling. I came here to talk to you about something important, so drop the act."

Naruto was having an internal debate on what to do. '_How did he see through my mask and what does he want to talk about? Is he just guessing?_'

Before Naruto could decide on what to do Kiba spoke again and when he did Naruto felt his mask slip off. "I don't want you to start trying to kill yourself again. I think I understand why you do it, but there isn't a need to. Sasuke was an ass and I get that you feel alone again, but you have friends. If the others knew about this, then they would object too."

Naruto couldn't keep the scoff from coming out of his mouth. "You think any of them care? You think you really care? I get it, you know that I am suicidal, but you don't know the reasons and the only reason you care is because you would feel guilty. Now I get it, you said your piece so go away and don't bother feeling guilty, it would be a waste of time."

Again Kiba growled. "You know what, I might be wrong about the reasons back then, but I know that you stopped and I know that you started again. I get that some people don't care and others only want to use you for some reason, but that is no reason for doing this again. You want proof that I care, I sent Akamaru with Kankuro so that I could chase after you and Sasuke. I saw your sensei pick up Sasuke and leave you, bleeding on the ground with a hole in your chest, with three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder I carried you back here. I didn't do that to watch you kill yourself, I did it because I like you."

Naruto froze when he said the last part. "Wha-what?"

Kiba looked away, a little red showing on his cheeks trying, unsuccessfully to blend with his fang marks. "I said I like you, the real you. I like the you that thinks and could come up with a plan in seconds, I like the you that can hold a conversation without working becoming Hokage into it, I like the you that takes things seriously, I like your real smile, and I like the real you." Naruto felt a blush growing as Kiba talked. "Look Naruto I always tried to tell you, but anytime I worked up the courage something got in the way. The first time, I found you trying to kill yourself, the next time you had just left on a mission, and then this time, Tsunade made me leave your room and while I was gone you woke up and left. This time though I had to tell you, I always knew that you let Sasuke stab you with his Chidori and I couldn't stand you hurting yourself. I know you will never see me the way I see you, but just think about what I said, please."

Kiba left quickly with a blush on his face and Naruto sat on the Hokage Monument. '_Kiba likes me, he really likes me, but how do I feel about him?_' Naruto stayed up on the Monument until the sun set. As he was walking home he saw Tsunade marching towards him. "Oh Baa-chan whats up?" He saw the vein about to burst out of her temple and held up a hand. "Wait Baa-chan let me explain, Kiba had said he wanted to talk to me. We talked for a bit and I stayed up on the Hokage Monument to rest. I just didn't want to strain myself."

Tsunade instantly calmed and when she did Naruto relaxed. "I'll go back to the hospital Baa-chan, I need to think on a few things anyway." Tsunade followed Naruto and made sure he kept his words.

Once Naruto was laying down, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Naruto, there is actually something we need to talk about. Sasuke Uchiha left the village. He had almost no damage done to him when he is brought in and escaped again after the first day. Now I suppose it isn't too surprising considering he tried to run away, but the entire class you graduated with saw him attempt to kill you while you were unconscious. Because of that Sasuke has been labeled a missing-nin with a dead or alive bounty. I hate to tell you, but you may never see him alive again."

Naruto looked down at his sheets for a few minutes. "Thank you for telling me Baa-chan."

Tsunade nodded as she saw Naruto frown. "I would also thank Kiba if I were you. He was the only one other than Shikamaru of the rescue team that was able to leave the hospital the day you came back and when Sasuke tried to kill you, he took the blow. He just got released today, the kunai Sasuke used caught him in the back and was centimeters away from severing his spine. I know you throw yourself in front of people to protect them and I figured you would want to know that your friends would do the same for you." Tsunade let a gentle smile cross her face and for the first time Naruto let himself smile back, with a real smile. When he did Tsunade seemed to brighten up and the young blonde figured it was because she really did look at him as family and he realized that she really was worried about how he would take the news about Sasuke.

Tsunade left after handing Naruto his headband which the had been missing and finally, the boy was left alone. After a few seconds he was drawn back to what Kiba had said on the Yondaime's head. "_I like the real you... the you that takes things seriously... the you that can come up with a plan in seconds... your real smile...you_"

As the blonde lay in bed he felt his mind running through everything he had ever done in an attempt to harm himself. Then against his will he heard what Sasuke said to him. "_Dobe...Die... Only one who doesn't deserve to live... Die... Kill you myself...Dobe_" Afterwards came flashes of the people who had mistreated him when he was younger. Then he saw the scars on his arms which seemed to pulsate with the pain that built up in his heart.

As more memories forced themselves to the front of Naruto's mind he tensed. He hated how he felt right now, but he was unsure how to make the pain go away. Normally he would jam a kunai into his wrist and pull it up to his elbow, but as the thought entered his mind now, the sound of Kiba's voiced entered his mind. '_I sent Akamaru...to chase after you... carried you... with three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder... like you..didn't do it to watch you kill yourself... like you... think about it please._'

Naruto let out a sigh. '_What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should get some rest and think on it._'

(**Two hours later**)

Naruto woke to the sound of people talking outside his door. "What if he isn't up?" Naruto recognized the voice as Shikamaru.

"Oh come on I bet he is awake by now Shikamaru." This time Naruto recognized Kiba voice.

Deciding to invite them in the blonde raised his voice. "Just get your butts in here." After he yelled, his entire graduation minus Sasuke and with the addition of Team Gai came into his room. As they did the first thing Naruto noticed was that Akamaru was more heavily bandaged than anyone else. Seeing that made something come to his mind again. '_Sent Akamaru with Kankuro... Chased after you._' the blonde boy felt his heart skip a beat. '_Akamaru is his partner and was extremely hurt, but he still came after me. He brought me back to the village and saved me, ignoring his own safety to do so and then jumped in front of a kunai for me. I thought everyone here hated me, but most of them seem worried._'

Naruto smiled brightly at the thought. As he sat up he grabbed a pillow from behind him and sat it in front of him and patted the spot. "You can sat Akamaru here if you want Kiba."

Akamaru barked sharply and Kiba sat him down on the pillow. "Akamaru appreciates the offer Naruto, thanks." Kiba grinned and Naruto felt his face heating up ever so slightly.

For the next two hours Naruto talked with everyone, except for Hinata, who just stuttered out "hi" and went silent and Sakura who spent the entire time leaning against the wall with her head down. Finally as everyone was getting ready to say goodbye Sakura spoke. "Why are we even here?" At the question everyone turned to her. "Naruto failed and Sasuke is gone, so why did we bother coming here?"

Naruto heard a slight growl from both Kiba, who was standing next to him and Akamaru, who had laid in front of Naruto. Most people were surprised when the blonde boy opened his mouth, as none of them expected him to say what he did. "Shut up Sakura. For starters I didn't fail, the Uchiha is back and since you couldn't convince him to stay, secondly, that meant that you are the one who failed. I complete my mission and although I didn't walk the traitor through the gate myself, I did knock him out so he would be brought back. Sorry that I didn't carry him, I was to busy bleeding from the hole he punched through my chest after your "_true love_" told me that I didn't deserve to live."

As everyone stood in silence Naruto stormed out of the room, no longer needing to stay as his injuries were almost completely healed. Thanks to the demon inside himself. Within minutes he found himself sitting on the Hokage Monument again, only this time he was on the Sandaime's head. Within moments Kiba rushed up to him slightly frantically. Naruto couldn't help but slightly smile when he saw the look on Kiba's face. The blonde stood and walked over to the brunette. "Don't worry Kiba, if I was going to jump, I would do it from the Yondaime's head. You just made me realize something, so I came up here to think."

The relief that washed over Kiba's face allowed Naruto to make a decision. "I realized that my entire life I have been lying to myself. Everyone I met when I was younger spent so much time trying to break me and it continued, long after I shattered. I started believing that anytime someone showed any kindness towards me that they wanted something. With the Sandaime and Jiraiya, I believed that they wanted to use me as a weapon. I also realized that I focused my fears onto other people, seeing hate in their eyes when none was there. You made me realize that I was wrong, but with that came another realization. I know you said you liked me and I know you have proved it and I want to give you a chance, but Kiba, I am still broken. I don't think I know how to be happy anymore and I don't know how to truly treat people who are kind to me. All of that leads to the conclusion that if I give you a chance, I won't know how to treat you ,or behave around you."

Kiba stepped forward to stop Naruto from talking and gently pressed his lips into the smaller boy's. As he did the brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. After a split-second Kiba felt Naruto's arms snake their way around his neck. When they did the Inuzuka pulled back. "You think your broken, but your not. Your more disconnected from your emotions then some people due to your isolation, but when you look past the lies you told yourself you still have faith in people and while your heart may be in tatters, I will gladly help put it together, if you will let me." Kiba's response was Naruto pressing their lips back together.

After a seconds like that Naruto decided to deepen the kiss and licked Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba opened his mouth and VERY quickly so Naruto's tongue could dart in. The moment that it did it pressed up against Kiba's before retreating. Kiba's tongue instantly went after it and once it was in Naruto's mouth a battle for dominance began. After a few moments the blonde lost and Kiba started exploring his mouth. It took five minutes but the two finally broke away from each other, both panting and thanking Kami for the underwater training ninja undertook allowing them to go longer without breathing.

Naruto leaned into Kiba's chest. "Kiba can you walk me home, please? Also...umm, maybe I should of asked this sooner, but where's Akamaru?"

Kiba looked into the village towards the Inuzuka compound. "My sister showed up at the hospital as I was leaving to come after you. She took Akamaru home and I came here to make sure you got home alright." As Kiba said the last part he pulled away from Naruto and linked their hands together. The trip was spent in silence, but Naruto felt completely comfortable. When they got to Naruto's apartment door, the blonde felt Kiba pull his hand away. The blonde turned to face the brunette with a frown. Kiba just smiled. "I don't want to have to leave either." As Kiba said that Naruto felt his heart speed up and looked directly at Kiba's eyes.

'_I never noticed how his eyes were so amazing. The animalistic slit gives his brown eyes such a strange, alluring effect._' While Naruto was thinking this Kiba was having a similar line of thought.

'_His blue eyes are so beautiful. They seem to be the color of the sky and the ocean at the same time, so perfect._' When Kiba thought this he leaned forward and kissed Naruto again. Before the kiss ended Naruto opened the door to his apartment and pulled Kiba inside. As the door was shut behind them by Kiba's foot, Naruto dragged Kiba to his room. As they fell back on Naruto's bed, the blonde landed onto Kiba and broke the kiss.

Naruto then lay his head on Kiba's chest. "Can you please stay for a bit longer? Even if, it is for just for a little bit." Kiba flipped both of them over and landed in between Naruto's legs. The brunette looked down at the blonde he saw the look of desperation in his eyes.

"I don't think my mom or sister will care if I am a little late." When Kiba said this, Naruto's eyes lit up a bit. After a quick chaste kiss Kiba rolled on to his side and stared at Naruto. "Can I ask you a few questions?" When the brunette received a nod he continued. "When I came to find you on the Sandaime's head, you said you wanted to give me a chance and I was wondering why?"

Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes and then looked up at his ceiling. "To be honest, I have never had feelings for anyone and I know I was the one who choose that. I kept my heart shut off because it had already been shattered. Then you found me on the Yondaime's head and told me you liked me. I wasn't sure what to think and you just took off. I sat on the Yondaime's head thinking and didn't know what to feel or think. Then I went back to the hospital and my mind drifted from the subject and I tried to think of something else. The moment I did I heard and saw the whole incident with Sasuke again and started reliving all the mistreatment I experienced when I was younger and the only thing I could think was to let the pain out again."

At this point Naruto paused and touched his wrist and moved his finger up to the inside of his elbow. "Right before I gave in though I thought of what you said and I couldn't bring myself to hurt myself. I manage to go to sleep soon after and when I did I had a dream."

**_(Flashback- _**_Dream world)_

_Naruto lay in his apartment on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly he was in the middle of the street being glared out or ignored. He tried to scream out, but couldn't be heard. As he continued trying to get someone's attention he felt something strike the back of his head. Turning around he saw Sasuke with the rest of the rookie nine behind behind him. Sasuke picked up a rock followed by most of the class and was about to throw it, but Kiba caught his fist before he could release the projectile. Kiba then walked away from them and offered Naruto his hand, which was taken after a few seconds. The two of them walked away hand in hand and Naruto suddenly found his voice. "Thank you, Kiba."_

_The brunette just gripped the blonde's hand a little tighter and smiled._

(**Flashback end**)

"Then I saw how beat up Akamaru was when you came in and yet, you came after me again. It caused me to realize that when I am around the pain goes away. I don't know how I feel about you yet, but I know that when I am around you I don't hurt and I know it is selfish, but I don't think I can deal with the pain. I want to give you a chance because no matter how I feel about you when my feelings become clear, I- I just, I just can't take the pain anymore. I don't know how to handle it anymore." Naruto felt the tears run down his face as he continued. "I don't want to die and I realize things aren't as bad as I made them in order to justify taking a cowards way out, but at the same time I just don't know what to do anymore." At this point Naruto felt Kiba wrap his arms around him. "I don't want to feel the pain anymore."

Naruto buried his head into Kiba's chest as the tears slowed. "I'll keep the pain away Naruto, I promise." Naruto lifted his head and looked Kiba in the eyes.

(**Two weeks later**)

Naruto lay with his head resting once again on Kiba's chest. "Kiba, Jiraiya has decided that he is going to take me on a training trip for three years. I told him I wasn't going to just jump up and leave, but I still want to go. At the same time, I don't want to leave because, you're here and I don't want to leave you."

Kiba looked at the mound covered in blonde hair that had spoken to him. "What do you want me to say Naruto?"

Naruto rolled onto his side and tilted his head so that he could look at his boyfriend, something he still found odd to say. "I want you to tell me if you want me to stay and if you do I will."

Kiba had a sad smile come to his face. "I want you to stay, but you can't. You have an opportunity to be trained by a Sanin away from the village for three years. If I told you to stay it would be something I would regret and you would resent me for. We can send messages to each other though and I want you to know something. I love you Naruto, and no matter what I will wait for you and when you get back we can continue our relationship when you return." Kiba leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

Naruto smiled and fell asleep against Kiba's chest. Right before he dosed off though he said five words that made Kiba happier then he had ever been in his life, except maybe on the day he became partners with Akamaru. "I love you too Kiba."

(**Three years later**)

* * *

**XXX_-xxx... From this point on the fic will be rated MA ...xxx-_XXX**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he pushed his boyfriend onto his bed. "I am really glad you kept my apartment clean Kiba, and to be honest I have something I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I didn't want to say it in our letters, because I wanted to look at you when I told you... I love you, Kiba. The past three years I have wanted nothing more then to be with you and while the training helped take my mind off of you for a minute it two, it never help anymore." As Naruto finished talking he instantly latched his lips onto his boyfriend's. As the kiss deepened Naruto unzipped his jacket and threw it across the room.

Pulling back harshly Naruto saw the love in Kiba's eyes. So he took his shirt off. "Strip now!"

As Naruto ordered that Kiba's eyes widened. "Naruto are you sure?" The question was met with the sound of Kiba's jacket and shirt being completely ripped off by Naruto. "Okay, let me take off my pants."

Before Kiba had the opportunity to take his pants off he was tackled by Naruto, who started sucking on the dog-nin's neck. As the blonde did Kiba let out a soft moan. Naruto moved down to Kiba's chest leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks. As Naruto got in between Kiba's legs he could see a large bulge within Kiba's pants. The size of it caused Naruto to gulp, hard. Kiba was about to say something until Naruto sucked on it through the fabric pulling a moan from Kiba once again.

Naruto unzipped and unbuttoned Kiba's pants and pulled them down with the brunette's boxers. Suddenly, the blonde found himself staring at the dog-nin's eight inch cock. Kiba watched as Naruto's eyes went wide and the blonde licked the head of his cock tentatively. When Kiba let out a soft moan, the blonde got a little bolder and put the head of his boyfriend's cock in his mouth. Naruto was careful not to let his teeth touch it and sucked hard. Kiba let out his loudest moan yet. When Naruto tried to go down lower he got a few inches in, but when Kiba hit the back of his throat he gagged.

Kiba yet again tried to talk, but was silenced as Naruto looked up with a foxy grin. Naruto again put the head of Kiba's cock in his mouth and sucked, this time though he focused chakra into his mouth and swirled it around the cock's head. "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!" As Kiba moaned he felt his hips raise involuntarily and he pushed himself into his boyfriend's mouth further.

Within moment's Kiba felt himself unable to hold his release in. Before he had time to warn Naruto he felt himself erupt. Naruto felt the fluid start to build up in his mouth and quickly swallowed it down. After Kiba was down Naruto pulled away. As he stood Naruto punched Kiba, half-hearted of course. "Warn me next time ass." Kiba sat rubbing his cheek, but once again didn't say anything as Naruto was now dancing in front of him before he slowly started taking off his pants. As Naruto's pants fell to the ground the blonde kicked them away before slowly lowered his boxers as well revealing his seven and a half inch erect cock.

As Naruto looked back, he notice Kiba was completely hard still. Naruto moved forward and pulled Kiba to his feet. "Kiba this part is something I am nervous about, but I have been putting some thought into it the past few weeks and found out that I can make a sort of lube out of my chakra. It will make the initial penetration a lot easier, but it still frightens me. I realized the only thing that could make me feel better is if I look into your eyes as we do this. I love you and I want to do this, but after this you better take me out for the best night ever, got it."

Kiba nodded and brought Naruto close to him. "Standing?" Kiba had a smirk as he asked. When Naruto nodded Kiba picked the blonde up by the back of the younger male's thighs. As he lifted him up he asked. "Are you ready?" Again he was met with a nod. Kiba positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and looked into the blue eyes of his lover. With a nod from the blonde the brunette thrust forward and sheathed himself completely in the blonde. Naruto bit his lip, but remained silent as he looked into the brown slits that were Kiba's eyes.

Naruto started bouncing a little when the discomfort faded causing Kiba to thrust in and out of the fox-boy. As Kiba kept thrusting the friction started building inside of him once again, but this time he held his self back and continued thrusting into Naruto. As Kiba kept thrusting he started sucking a biting Naruto's neck as a form of revenge for all the marks on his chest and stomach. Finally after a few minutes Kiba managed to hit something that sat Naruto's orgasm off, and as Naruto came onto Kiba's chest the Inuzuka emptied himself into Naruto.

As they finished they collapsed together on the blonde's bed and Naruto snuggled into Kiba's shoulder. "Can we stay like this for a while Kiba-kun."

The dog-nin nodded and looked into the blonde's eyes. "As long as you want to have me Naruto." As they lay together Kiba decided that he didn't want to wait to ask a question that he wanted to ask the moment he saw the blonde was back. "Naruto, will you move in with me?" The blonde's eyes widened, but the brunette kept talking. "Look I know you just got back, but I love you and I want to keep spending time with you, I want to lay down next to you every night and wake up next to you the very next day. I know that if we did this we would need to tell people the truth, but I want more people then just the toads to know. I want our friends to know and if they think less of us, so be it. I want the opportunity to make you happy every day and I know my family will be okay with it, so please?"

Naruto smiled and kissed Kiba before getting his foxy grin again. "Okay, but you have to move my stuff and then you need to take me out for dinner to make up for us not having a proper date before we did this. Now let's go get cleaned up and then we, and by we I mean you, need to move my stuff."

* * *

From then on, unless one of the two were on a mission, no one ever saw Naruto without Kiba by his side. The two would walk down the streets of Konnoha hand in hand with smiles on there face.

Over the next two years Naruto and Kiba at the urging of the Hokage had a surrogate mother carry a baby made from the two's DNA. The result was a baby boy that had blue silted eyes, dirty blonde hair, two fang marks on his cheek, very sharp canines, and would eventually develop the best senses in the Inuzuka clan. That baby almost never left the Rukodaime Hokage's side and the baby boy would ended up falling for a pale-eyed female bug-nin in the years to come.

* * *

_A/N: Done now as for how the baby was done, each male has a Y and a X chromosome So Tsunade took Kiba's Y chromosome and Naruto's X chromosome and implanted it into a surrogate egg that would provide none of the DNA need for the baby to form properly. Because of this the baby was born a boy, The Hokage could have taken two X's but it's my story so I say a boy._

_So if I get a __positive reviews from this, I am going to make a chapter fic, now I must go discuss with my beta about what the chapter fic will be about and stuff, just in case people actual like this._


End file.
